Cinderela
by Katniss Lawrence
Summary: Katniss Everdeen é a típica garota de contos de fadas atuais. Era antissocial, meio invisível e como qualquer conto, gostava de um garoto que até então ela pensava que nem sabia de sua existência. Mas pelo contrário, ele também gostava dela. Mesmo o destino interferindo para que eles ficassem juntos, não se pode duvidar da influencia de um baile de máscaras.
1. Chapter 1

POV Katniss - Sexta-feira.

Acordo às 5 horas a manhã, com o meu maldito despertador tocando. 'Mas que merda! Por que diabos temos aula 5 dias por semana e não 2? Isso é muito injusto.' penso amaldiçoando minha escola, a Capitol High School, como faço todos os dias letivos. Levanto rapidamente, golpeando o despertador para que pare de tocar e tomo meu banho. Depois do banho, visto uma regata branca e minha calça jeans preferida, e percebo que ela está mais colada 'Pelo visto alguém andou engordando…' penso com amargura. Não que eu seja uma daquelas garotas fúteis que se importe com apenas aparências, mas eu realmente ficaria chateada se engordasse mais e perdesse aquela calça jeans.

Como a primeira coisa que agarro na geladeira e vou para a escola. Chegando lá, percebo o alvoroço dos alunos e me pergunto mentalmente o motivo, sem muito interesse. Mal chego na porta de minha sala e escuto Thalia – minha melhor e a única amiga que tenho (se bem que Gale também é meu amigo) – correndo atrás de mim e gritando meu nome.

– KATNISS! ~~~

Pelo jeito ela realmente estava animada. –– Bom dia para você também. – respondo emburrada, por ela gritar tão alto, tão cedo.

– Poxa, pelo menos hoje você deveria ficar um pouco mais animada, afinal o baile é amanhã…

– Baile? – Pergunto levemente surpresa, enquanto entramos em nossa sala de aula. Eu realmente não tinha interesse nessas coisas, afinal não era uma menina considerada bonita e nem muito sociável para tais eventos.

– Francamente, você nunca muda… Sim, o baile é amanhã! – dizia ela com uma face um tanto emburrada enquanto sentava em seu respectivo lugar. – Poxa, pensei que você soubesse, ainda mais pelos boatos que andam por ai: que Gale, sim: GALE, o gostosão do último ano te convidou!

Quando ela disse tal estupidez, pude ter certeza que Peeta Mellark, – o garoto por quem sou apaixonada desde que salvou ocasionalmente meu lanche de Cato, um garoto que me odeia e quase derrubou o meu lanche na primeira série, diga-se de passagem – olhou para mim. 'Será que ele não gostou do comentário de Thalia?' Opa, foco Katniss, foi apenas um engano. Não teria como ele ter ficado com ciúmes ou algo assim, se ele nunca nem mesmo havia ter falado comigo mais do que "poderia pegar a minha borracha no chão, por favor?". Então afasto esse pensamento de minha cabeça.

– Não seja ridícula, eu e Gale somos apenas amigos. E além do mais, ele não disse uma única palavra sobre o tal baile. – digo secamente. Será que ela nunca aprende? Nunca seriamos mais que amigos, quero dizer ele é lindo e super legal, mas não temos nada mais que amizade.

– Hehehe, por enquanto minha cara Catnip. – diz maliciosamente, dando enfase no apelido que Gale me deu quando nos conhecemos.

O sinal tocou e finalmente a aula começou. Não foi diria, a aula mais entediante do ano ou a melhor, mas deu para ficar acordada. Aliaz, nem se fosse a pior daria para dormir, afinal Thalia não parava de tagarelar sobre o baile e como é fabuloso a música nova do Green day. E então logo o fim da aula chegou, mas ela não parou de falar.

– E então? Como é o seu vestido do baile? – me perguntava com uma certa curiosidade.

– Eu não vou ao baile, Thalia. – digo cansada.

– KATNISS EVERDEEN! – droga, ela me chamou pelo nome inteiro, la vem um sermão. –– Como assim você NÃO vai ao baile?! Mais que absurdo! Não admito uma coisa dessas. Você vai querendo ou não senhorita, ou quem mais vai me ajudar a encontrar uma vítima para "fisgar"? – diz com uma raiva como se eu tivesse arremessado a sua avó em uma avenida cheia de carros.

Porra. Está me parecendo que ela vai arranjar um jeito de me enfiar nesse baile, e eu não estou gostando nada disso. N-A-D-A.

– Ma-mas, mas eu nem ao menos te-tenho um vestido… – gaguejo ao falar, encarando aquela face determinada a me levar mesmo que como uma refém.

– Isso definitivamente não é um problema. Vamos AGORA passar em uma loja e escolher um incrível para você. Sim, e não me olhe com essa cara, pois você vai ao baile! Agora vamos a loja. – mal termina de falar e ja puxa o meu braço, me levando forçadamente ao seu carro sem nem se importar que meu carro também está no estacionamento da escola.

– Hey! E meu carro-

– Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso. GAAAALEEEEEE! ~~~ – berra, e eu tenho certeza que até no Egito as pessoas poderiam escutar esse grito insano.

Por sorte ele estava perto, e ela pega a chave do meu carro e joga nas mãos dele. –– Leve o carro de Katniss para a casa dela, E NÃO OLHE PARA MIM COM ESSA CARA. – ralha ela com um Gale muito confuso e alheio a situação, apenas dando um breve aceno para mim, enquanto a insana Thalia me empurra dentro do carro dela e bate a porta como se quisesse explodi-la.

Ela dirige até que nós chegamos em uma imensa e muito jeitosa loja de vestidos.

– Olá! Sou Effie, a ajudante da loja de The Hunger Dresses! Posso ajuda-las? – dizia em um tom muito falsamente doce.

– Claro, ela aqui – Thalia aponta para mim – vai a um baile do Ensino Médio. Quero um vestido perfeito para a ocasião!

Olho para ela indignada. Me obriga a ir ao maldito baile e ainda quer escolher minha roupa? Maldita seja, Thalia Grace. Mas vendo o meu rosto queimando fúria, ela sussurra para mim: "Não se preocupe, eu tenho um gosto melhor que o seu." Conseguindo me deixar ainda mais indignada.

Após alguns minutos, que francamente me pareceu horas, Thalia aponta um vestido no qual eu não estou vendo em meu lugar para Effie pegar, e ela me entrega. Eu visto ele, e quando saio logo Thalia palpita.

– É ótimo, não é? Aposto que o Peeta iria enlouquecer te vendo neste vestido – provoca Thalia. Maldita seja.

Meu rosto queima com a insinuação. Droga, por que mencionar o nome dele? Eu sempre fico sem palavras.

Eu acabei de vestir um vestido que é vermelho como o fogo. Mas como em sã consciência eu usaria um vestido tão lindo – e tão vergonhoso, por ser curto – na frente da escola inteira, **na frente de Peeta**?

– Nã-não meta o nome de Peeta nisso! – incrível como apenas insinuar o nome de Peeta me deixa louca de vergonha. – E… Thalia, eu não posso usar isso na frente do colégio inteiro, ja parou para pensar em como eu ficaria envergonhada no dia seguinte? – um imenso tom de desespero é encontrado em minha voz.

– Mas bom, eu não te disse em sala de aula que o baile é um baile de máscaras? Você usará uma minha, eu comprei várias, e ninguém te reconhecerá. – Ela me observa cautelosamente. – Perfeito! Levaremos o vestido então! – Vendo que eu cedi, Thalia quase dança em felicidade. Francamente, eu não sei o porquê dela ser tão mandona. Mas bom, ela é uma ótima amiga, e eu secretamente AMEI o vestido.

Entramos em seu carro e ela simplesmente me avisa que eu vou dormir em sua casa, pois ela sente que tem o dever de me maquiar e arrumar meu cabelo para a festa. Ligo rapidamente para a minha mãe, e conto a novidade.

Chegando na casa dela, conversamos sobre diversos assuntos: Baile, Peeta, bandas antigas que a Thalia nunca consegue esquecer, chocolate, Peeta, vestido vermelho-fogo e curto com suas máscaras e mais um pouco de Peeta. Incrível como eu sei tanto de um menino que nunca conversei mais que 5 minutos. Já estava quase dormindo quando me lembrei.

– Eu não tenho um sapato para usar!

– Eu tenho um que combina perfeitamente com o vestido. – diz prontamente.

– Mas o seu pé são 2 números maiores que os meus!

– Relaxa. Eu sei uma ótima gambiarra para que ele não fique saindo de seus pés, pode dormir em paz.

Rá. Thalia e suas gambiarras… Ouvindo isso, eu desmonto no colchão no chão do quarto da minha melhor amiga e adormeço tranquilamente.


	2. Chapter 1 POV Peeta

POV Peeta - Sexta-feira

O despertador do meu celular toca, e acordo instantaneamente. Não foi difícil de acordar, afinal ontem eu havia ido a cama cedo. Levanto e entro no banho, e fico por lá durante quase meia hora. Saindo do banho, vejo pelo meu celular que está quase na hora de sair, então pego um pão com queijo em cima cuidadosamente e vou comendo até o meu carro.

Chegando na escola, cumprimento meus amigos e conhecidos, e vejo que todos estão super animados para o baile da escola – que por sinal é hoje –, e penso em Katniss, a garota por quem sou apaixonada desde que me lembro por gente. Ela é incrível, não é como as outras. É muito gentil e muito boa em esportes, apesar de não aparentar gostar muito. Não gosta muito de conversar, então nunca realmente puxei assunto com ela, por medo de incomodar. Mas eu sempre a observo. Chego em minha sala de aula e mais alguns amigos me cumprimentam e puxam assunto, me tirando Katniss do pensamento – bem, não completamente.

Após algumas conversas que eu sinceramente nem lembro mais do que se trata me sento, e então escuto a voz da melhor amiga Katniss falando com ela e me viro imediatamente – mas de um modo discreto –, para escutar.

– … GALE, o gostosão do último ano te convidou!

O que?! Gale convidou Katniss? Eu já havia reparado que os dois eram muito próximos, mas tinha esperanças de que era apenas amizade… Uma pontada de ciúmes pesa em mim, e me vejo olhando Katniss tristemente até que ela – provavelmente por coincidência – vira seu rosto em minha direção, assim sendo obrigado a desviar meu rosto e meus ouvidos da conversa, rapidamente puxando assunto com Clove, uma menina que senta em minha frente. E então a aula começa.

(…)

Depois de horas que não passaram tão devagar assim, o sinal toca e a aula finalmente acaba. Saio da sala e vou ao meu carro, dispensando educadamente chamados de meus amigos para sair (afinal hoje é sexta-feira), e logo chego em casa.

Chegando em casa, deixo minha mochila em qualquer lugar do meu quarto e deito em minha cama, perdido em pensamentos. Será que eu devo mesmo ir a esse tal baile? Sinceramente não sei se iria aguentar ver Katniss com aquele Gale do terceiro ano. E com esses pensamentos amargurados presos, acabo adormecendo.


	3. Chapter 2

Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto devido a janela do quarto de Thalia estar sem cortina e aberta. Levantei do colchão e vi que a minha amiga ainda não estava acordada. Então, fui até a cama dela e a sacudi sutilmente.

– Thalia acorda, já são três horas da tarde! – Blefo para que ela se levante o mais rápido possível da sua cama.

– O QUÊ?! – A maluca levanta instantaneamente com os olhos arregalados. − Temos que ir ao salão tipo AGORA!

Rio com gosto. – Thalia é brincadeira, ainda é de manhã...

Ela franze cenho para mim e pega relógio. – Você quer me matar de susto? – Observa o relógio e o coloca no lugar, mais aliviada. – Ufa, são só 9:33. Bem, vamos tomar um café, tomar banho e aí iremos ao salão de Cinna, _tudo bem_?

Do jeito em que a voz dela estava firme, acho que não seria possível negar, eu não teria escolha a não ser não ir no salão de Cinna e Portia.

– Tudo bem.

Fomos até a cozinha e Thalia fez algumas torradas para comermos. Conversamos animadamente enquanto comemos, e cada uma foi nos respectivos banheiros da casa para tomar banho. Nós saímos quase que ao mesmo tempo, e ao me encontrar Thalia me dá um sorrisinho entre aprovação e malícia.

– Então... Você vai no baile com o Gale ou o Peeta? – Paraliso na mesma hora. Por que ela sempre me faz esse tipo de pergunta quando estou despreparada?

– Gale e eu somos apenas amigos, quantas fezes eu preciso te falar isso? – Respondo com uma mistura entre um tom cansado e furioso. – E quanto ao Peeta... Ele nem deve saber direito que eu existo... – Abaixo a minha cabeça. Realmente é muito deprimente gostar de uma pessoa que eu nem mesmo converso.

Thalia me dá um baita de um tapa nas costas. – Então meche essa bunda e faça que ele saiba de sua existência hoje! – Nada vai mudar se você ficar parada!

Thalia tinha razão. Eu não tinha direito de reclamar, afinal eu não fazia nada para que a minha situação mudasse de alguma forma. – Você tem razão, hoje eu vou me esforçar para que mude! – digo de uma forma animada, embora só de pensar que eu iria falar com_ele _já me dava um frio na barriga. – Agora vamos ao salão!

– É isso mesmo que eu estava falando amiga! Força e coragem! – Thalia grita enquanto abre a porta de sua casa para ir ao salão.

Chegando no salão, Portia atende minha amiga e Cinna vem me atender.

– Bom dia querida, o que deseja? – diz em um tom simpático.

– Err... – Penso me lembrando de tudo que a Thalia disse para fazer: _"Sobrancelha, unhas, depilar e um corte de cabelo novo+ chapinha!" _– Bom... eu queria fazer as minhas sobrancelha, arrumar minhas unhas do pé e da mão, depilar as pernas e virilha, cortar o meu cabelo e fazer escova no meu cabelo. – digo timidamente.

– A senhorita vai para uma festa então? – diz interessado.

– Bem, sim. Um baile no meu colégio.

– Interessante. E o seu nome é?

– Katniss.

– Ótimo, farei com que seu cabelo fique perfeito, Katniss! Flavius e Octavia venham me ajudar! – Chegam quase na mesma hora que Cinna chama. – Um de vocês depilem ela, o outro trate de fazer as unhas e a sombrancelha. Querida que cor será seu vestido?

– Vermelho. – digo sem jeito. Era bonito, mas uma cor muito chamativa para mim, se querem saber.

– Bom, então sugiro que suas unhas seja o desejo da Risqué. O que você acha?

Desejo? Isso é uma cor? Que eu saiba não. Mas eu não sei nada de esmaltes nem marca, então decidi deixar assim mesmo. – Claro, é uma ótima idéia.

– E quanto ao corte de cabelo? Se não tiver uma ideia fixa, eu posso te mostrar uma revista que temos aqui. – dizia simpaticamente enquanto pegava a revista.

– Por favor. – e ele me entrega a revista e eu começo a olhar os cortes de cabelo. São tão lindos! Cada vez que eu virava as páginas, eu tinha um favorito. Até que eu me encontro com um cabelo mais ou menos da cor do meu, com franja e as pontas repicadas. Muito simples, porém lindo. Perfeito para mim! – Eu quero este daqui, por favor. – aponto para ele.

– Ora, mas que ótima escolha! – sorrio. Ele realmente era uma pessoa muito amigável. – Agora vamos arrumar você, Katniss.

Fico algumas horas no salão, fazendo as unhas, depilando, enfim, fazendo tudo aquilo que pedi. Por ultimo, Cinna corta e arruma o meu cabelo. Quando termina, eu me olho no espelho e até que estou bonitinha! – Obrigada Cinna, eu amei! De verdade, ficou lindo! – digo animada. Eu realmente tinha amado, e estava muito feliz.

– Não há de quê querida. Mas sabe, eu não fiz muita coia. Eu apenas aperfeiçoei seu cabelo, ele sempre foi bonito. – Ele me pareceu muito sincero, então eu coro.

– Her... obrigada... – vou e pagou ele, e vou até Thalia, que já estava me esperando.

– Nossa você está um arraso! – digo a ela.

– Que isso Katkat você é quem está! Estou prevendo uma briga furiosa entre Gale e Peeta, hein? – Eu coro furiosamente e ela apenas ri da minha reação. Olho para o relógio e ja são duas da tarde!

– Poxa já são duas horas, acho melhor irmos almoçar. – ela assente e vamos ao restaurante perto.

Almoçamos rápido e voltamos para a casa de Thalia. Pedimos a empregada para passar nossas roupas e Thalia me mostrou o sapato que eu iria usar. Ele era lindo! Prata e cristais. Também arrumamos a máquiagem que usariamos e então fomos para a cama dormir, colocando um despertador para as sete e meia, afinal a festa começaria às 22:30.

(...)

Mal pisco os olhos e o despertador toca e acordamos. Thalia logo começa a gritar de felicidade, mas não como uma patricinha, mas sim como se estivesse em um jogo de futebol. Levantamos e fomos tomar banho. Após o banho, Thalia passou o Babyliss no meu cabelo, fazendo com que ele caísse ondulado como se fossem cascatas. O dela ela deixa liso mesmo, mas o cabelo dela é perfeito do jeito que é. Ela insiste em passar a maquiagem em mim, nada muito pesado. Rímel, blush, corretivo, pó de arroz um pouco de lápis no olho para destaca-lo já que vou com a máscara e sem sombra. Nela a maquiagem é apenas pó de arroz, corretivo e uma grossa camada de lápis de olho, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse ainda mais pálido com uma beleza não-humana, muita pouca maquiagem, afinal ela não precisava de nada para ficar bonita.

Coloco o meu vestido, um colar de coração prata e um brinco de strass. Vejo que Thalia está colocando alguma coisa em meu sapato, e ao terminar de colocar vou até lá.

– Algodões, essa é a sua gambiarra. SÉRIO THALIA?

– Coloque e você vai ver! Vai ficar ótimo. – diz ela com firmeza.

Coloco o sapato e não é que deu certo? Rio da "gambiarra". – Só você mesmo viu... – e rimos juntas.

Agora que estamos prontas, saímos e fomos direto ao carro. Estou muito nervosa, cada vez o carro chega mais perto.

Chegamos no local e então Thalia estaciona.


	4. Chapter 3

Já estavamos quase adentrando no local, até que o meu celular toca. Casa chamando. Atendo.

– Alô?

– Katniss! – urra o velho maldito Haymich. Ele era o meu padrasto, diga-se de passagem. – Aonde você está querida?

– No baile da escola, pensei ter falado. – digo.

– Pois volte às meia noite! Eu e sua mãe iremos a uma festa importante hoje da empresa de vinhos. E eu como o degustador de vinho tinto, tenho que ser pontual! E como Prim não pode ir, você deverá cuidar dela. – grita no telefone.

Suspiro decepcionada. – Tudo bem.

– Não se atrase, querida. – diz Haymich e desligo o telefone.

– Droga de velho bêbado e babão! – reclamo.

– O que o seu Padrasto queria? Deu para ouvir a voz dele. Como ele grita. – diz Thalia agitando suas mãos.

– Escute... Temos que ir embora meia noite. – digo.

– O QUE? – Exclama a minha amiga.

– Pelo menos eu. O maldito bastardo vai sair em uma festa, e eu tenho que cuidar de Prim. – digo triste.

– Não se preocupe, eu vou te ajudar a cuidar dela, vou embora meia noite também. – Thalia se apressa a dizer.

– Obrigada Tha! – digo feliz.

– Animadinha pra festa para quem não queria vir ein? – diz Thalia rindo. – Mas bom, vamos logo. Vamos aproveitar o pouco tempo que nos resta! – assinto e entramos no local.

Chegamos chegando [?], e fomos logo pegar algo para beber. Terminamos a bebida rapidamente e fomos direto a pista de dança!

Dançamos loucamente e admito que eu me diverti muito mesmo não sendo do tipo "festeira". Enfim, tudo muito legal e tal, até que chega um loiro incrivelmente alto e muito atraente. Ele tinha uma cicatriz enorme embaixo de um de seus olhos, mas continuava incrivelmente lindo. Ele se inclinou para Thalia e ela o cumprimentou. Os dois se olhavam radiantes e ele a chamou para dançar. Ela aceitou, parecia o conhecer de eras. Ela me olha pedindo desculpas por me deixar sozinha, e vai adentrando mais a pista.

Suspiro, e volto a mesa de ponche, e pego um copo para beber. Parece que o resto da noite não seria tão divertido assim... Mas como eu me enganei.

Alguém me cutucava, e eu olho curiosamente para trás para ver que que queria comigo. E me dou de cara com Peeta Mellark, o meu amor, a minha paixão.

Ele me olha sorrindo, e fico com vergonha.

– Me desculpe, mas você é desta escola? – ele me pergunta. – Nunca vi uma menina tão bonita por aqui... – ele termina e eu fico escarlate. Sorte de estar usando uma máscara.

– Não Peeta, eu sou desta escola mesmo. – digo timidamente.

Ele me olha intrigado. – Você me conhece? Disse o meu nome.

– Claro, somos do mesmo ano. – digo ocultando o fato de sermos até da mesma sala de aula.

Ele ri. – Você não está falando a verdade, certo? Eu me lembraria de uma garota tão bela...

Se é que tinha como, eu fiquei mais escarlate.

Dou uma risada sem graça. – Estou falando a verdade.

Ele coloca as mãos em meus ombros, curioso. – Mas eu te conheço?

– Creio que sim. – digo abaixando a cabeça sem nem perceber. – Acho que não me reconheceu, ou nunca reparou muito...

– Kat... – ele começa a dizer, mas começa a tocar uma música que eu amo muito e fico radiante. Ele parece perceber a mudança de humor. Eu estava ficando maluca, ou ele quase disse meu nome?

Estende a mão para mim. – Dança comigo?

– Mas é claro. – digo sorrindo.

Começamos a dançar a música eletrônica juntos.

– Qual é o seu nome? – ele me pergunta. Então ele realmente não sabia meu nome.

– É segredo! – digo divertida.

– Ei, isso não vale! Você sabe coisas sobre mim, e eu não sei nem ao menos o seu nome! – diz brincando, mas parecia estar um pouco indignado.

– Tudo bem, eu posso responder algumas de suas perguntas.

– Quantos anos você tem? Qual a sua matéria favorita? Você gosta da nossa escola? O que mais gosta de fazer? Tem namorado? Gosta de festas assim? – ele já invade com muitas perguntas e eu começo a rir enquanto ele fala e nós dançamos.

– Nossa, quanta coisa. Eu tenho a mesma idade que você. Sim, eu sei sua idade. – digo piscando um dos olhos e a bochecha do Peeta fica vermelha.

– É bom saber que você interessa na minha vida. – diz ele sorrindo.

Fico vermelha como um tomate.

– Continue a me responder, linda.

– Minha matéria favorita é física, pois acho muito difícil. E eu gosto de desafios. Eu gosto muito de ler, de conversar com a minha amiga Thalia e minha irmã Prim, de dormir também. – ele ri da parte de dormir.

– E o namorado? – ele me pergunta olhando em meus olhos intensamente.

– Eu ham... nunc- quer dizer, não tenho namorado. – digo desconcertada pela intensidade daqueles lindos olhos azuis.

Em sincronia perfeita, quando começamos com esse clima mais, digamos, "quente", o DJ resolve trocar o estilo de música e coloca lenta.

– Essa são para os casais apaixonados! – o DJ grita e alguns assoviam.

Ele se aproxima mais de mim, e começamos a dançar coladinhos, de em completa sincronia com a música. Nossos olhares não se desviavam nem por dois segundos.

– Posso tirar a sua máscara? – Ele diz chegando cada vez mais perto de meu rosto.

Já estavamos quase nos beijando. Até que o "sonho" acabou. Hora da realidade.

– UAAAAAAAA! Quase meia noite! VAMOS EMBORA MENINA! – grita Thalia atrás de mim.

Quase pulo de susto e me afasto de Peeta.

– Eu... err... tenho que ir. – digo a ele sem graça.

– Mas já? – diz ele com um olhar super triste, me segurando cuidadosamente com sua mão.

Eu queria dizer para ele que eu ficaria a noite inteira se ele quisesse, que tiraria a minha máscara, que falaria o meu nome e contaria que eu sempre o amei desde o dia que ele me "salvou", mas isso não aconteceu.

Eu me soltei de seus braços.

– Desculpe-me Peeta. Até algum dia. – digo meio triste e saio correndo atrás de Thalia, que já estava quase na porta do lugar.

Nessa correria toda que eu apronto, um dos pares do sapato de Thalia que eu estava usando se perde. Claro, afinal o pé dela era maior, e a "gambiarra" não deu tão certo assim, afinal.

Entramos no carro, Thalia o liga e dirige rapidamente até a minha casa.


	5. Chapter 4

Chegamos em minha casa para cuidar de Prim, com o sermão de meu Padrasto Haymicth.

– Ora, mas que demora! Eu disse meia noite, e não meia noite e quinze! Francamente, você tem o que nessa cabeça? – diz estressado.

– Vamos querido, não perdemos nada em quinze minutos de festa. – diz minha mãe tentando me defender.

Thalia só ficava olhando numa mistura de riso por eu estar levando sermão e raiva pelo fato de Haymitch ser tão mesquinho.

– Tudo bem, vamos logo, e cuide bem de sua irmã. – diz meu padrasto.

– Certo.

Os dois saiem para ir a festa e fico em casa sozinha com Thalia. Bom, não totalmente sozinha. Minha irmã, Primrose, obviamente estava em casa. Mas ela estava dormindo em seu quarto.

– Então, dançando com Peeta? – diz Thalia

Meus olhos brilham ao lembrar da cena. – Oh Tha, foi tão perfeito! Passamos a maioria da festa juntos... – digo sonhadora. – E quase nos beijamos.

– Bom saber que a noite deu certo para você, Kat. Por que não se beijaram? – pergunta minha amiga.

– Bom, pois você chegou gritando feito uma louca dizendo que era meia noite. – digo segurando o riso ao lembrar do desespero da minha amiga.

– Nossa! Me desculpa, juro que não reparei. Mas então... Será ótima a segunda feira para você. Vocês dois se encontrando... – diz Thalia com um sorriso safado estampado no rosto.

Abaixo a cabeça, um pouco triste. – Ele não sabe que sou eu Tha. Ele não me reconheceu com a máscara.

– Mas você não contou? Por quê?

– Se ele soubesse que sou eu, provavelmente nem teria ficado comigo a festa inteira... – digo cabisbaixa.

Thalia me olha enfurecida. – E por que não ficaria? Você é bonita, legal e divertida. Não existe motivos para tal coisa, não fale uma coisa dessas! Amanhã eu não quero nem saber. Você _**VAI**_ falar com ele, e contar que era você.

Olho para ela cética. – Se eu fosse do jeito que você disse, por que Cato, Glimmer e seus amigos fazem aquelas coisas comigo? E... eu não tenho coragem. Acho melhor deixar assim. Deixar as lembranças perfeitas como foram na minha mente. E ainda tem a probabilidade dele nem lembrar mais direito do acontecido. E se não foi tão perfeito assim para ele? Minha vida não é perfeita como nos contos de fadas, Tha... – digo com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca fora tão sentimental como eu estava neste momento. Mas a ideia de que o Peeta nunca será meu como fora hoje me deixava muito, mas muito mal.

– Não fique assim, Kat. Não chore, por favor. Eu tenho certeza de que ele se lembra, se ele for tão perfeito do jeito que você diz. Você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço, merece o melhor. Se ele não lembrar, então com certeza ele é que não te merece. – Ela diz me olhando como se estivesse sentindo a minha dor e me abraça.

E eu começo a chorar. Chorar por vários motivos. Chorar por ter uma amiga tão boa como a Thalia. Por não saber o motivo de ser mal tratada por Cato e Glimmer. Por gostar tanto de Peeta. Por ele não ter me reconhecido. Por não saber se ele se lembrava da festa. E por ser tão covarde e não ter contado a ele enquanto era tempo.

Ficamos o final de semana todo assim. Thalia tentando me deixar mais animada, nunca tocando no assunto baile, para me deixar mais feliz e menos ansiosa pela segunda feira. Ficamos domingo inteiro assistindo filmes melosos, filmes de terror, filmes de comédia. Comemos muita porcaria e brincamos muito com a minha querida irmãzinha.

E finalmente chega a segunda feira. Eu e Thalia chegamos ao mesmo tempo, por ela ter dormido na minha casa esse final de semana todo. Sentamos num lugar na quadra da escola, esperando o sinal tocar, e começamos a conversar sobre coisas banais, como por exemplo como o nosso professor de matemática era chato.

– E ele ainda acha que é engraçado com aquela touquinha de marginal... – diz, mas parece ser interrompida por algo. – Ai meu deus. – diz Thalia assustada.

– O que? – pergunto confusa.

Ela apenas aponta para a frente. E eu vejo Peeta entrando na quadra com o meu sapato. Quer dizer, o sapato de Thalia, mas era eu quem estava usando. Droga.

– E agora? – pergunto a ela.

– Agora você pega o maldito sapato, sua tapada. – diz Thalia me dando um tapa na cabeça de brincadeira.

– Mas... – começo.

– Mas nada! Vai lá e pega o sapato!

– Tudo bem. – digo.

Vou em direção a Peeta e meu coração começa a bater forte. Borboletas no meu estômago é o que não me falta. Era a primeira vez que eu iria falar com Peeta de verdade sendo "eu".

– O...O sapato... – digo.

– É seu? Então, Katniss... Você é a garota que estava no baile de máscaras comigo. – diz Peeta com a sua voz doce e maravilhosa, fitando-me.

Acho que se Thalia estiver escutando nossa conversa, ela me amaldiçará e explodirá o meu crânio, por ser tão covarde. – O sapato é de uma amiga.

Peeta me olha cético. – Não, eu tenho certeza de que este sapato é seu, Katniss.

Olho desconfiada para ele. Como ele saberia disso? Afinal, ele mesmo havia dito na festa que não sabia quem eu era, certo?

Esqueci do fato de que estava com muita vergonha de falar com o homem que eu amo depois de termos passado uma noite juntos e quase nos beijado. – Como você saberia?

Ele me olha com seu sorriso, que é a coisa mais linda do mundo. – Porque... Eu reconheceria você em qualquer lugar e em qualquer roupa do mundo, Katniss.

E depois disso ele começa a se aproximar de mim. Mais, e cada vez mais. Despois que nossa distância está quase nula, ele fita os meus lábios e me beija. Eu fecho os olhos.

Engulo a vontade de falar que realmente, o sapato não era meu apesar de ser eu quem estava usando ele na festa, e se ele sabia que era eu, porque então havia mentido, para aproveitar o beijo.

Fora o meu primeiro beijo. E com toda a certeza do mundo, o melhor. Também não liguei do fato de que estavamos no meio da quadra da escola, e provavelmente todos que estavam lá estava nos encarando. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam com perfeita sincronia, e no momento senti como se nós dois fossemos apenas um só. E depois disso, senti como se a minha vida estivesse completa.

Eu enfrentei muitas tristezas, decepções e até mesmo irá. Minha vida por isso, sem sombra de dúvidas não fora e nem é um conto de fadas. Mas agora eu tinha Peeta. E isso bastava.


End file.
